la force de vivre
by jade sheppard
Summary: Sakura et Shaolan vive une histoire peu commune , ce one shot est court mais illustre parfaitement ce qu'on peut ressentir lors de la perte d'un etre très cher ...


La force de vivre

J_'écris de nouveau un one shot , qui j'espère plaira , depuis que je suis en internat j'ai changé , en bien ou en mal je ne serais le dire mais en tout cas j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire , je l'écris par ce que ça me tiens à cœur et que ma lectrice préféré en a besoin et que j'espère que ça va lui remontais un peu le moral , je lui dédicace ainsi qu'a ma petite sœur que j'aime plus que tout ….ma meimei et a ma meilleure amie Mél Je t'aime _!_kissies Christine _

Sakura ne voyait plus ce qui étais autour d'elle, elle n'entendait pas les clameurs de la foule ….non, non rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que le sourire qu'il y avait sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, une larme roula sur sa joue, elle descendit de la scène et l'embrassa tendrement :

comme d'habitude tu as était majestueuse

merci …

de rien c'est la vérité

je ne vois que toi, sur scène seul ton sourire me donne la force d'affronter les concerts

Il rougit et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras , ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie encadré par quelques gardes du corps , Sakura le visage au creux du cou de Shaolan avancé en lançant des signes de main aux fans , posant pour eux ou les journalistes qui ne parlait que du merveilleux couples qu'ils formaient .Rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire ce bonheur si pur qu'il vivait .Les journées n'était jamais semblables .Un soir où ils avait décidais de se promenais dans le centre ville , Sakura souriait comme d'habitude les yeux brillant , elle embrassa les lèvres du jeune chinois et lui murmura un je t'aime tendre .Elle se mit à courir lui lançant le défi de la rattraper mais quand elle se retourna une dizaine de mètres plus tard , elle le vit tordu de douleur , elle se sentit pâlir et le rejoint et lui demanda en larmes

Mon amour qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

Je…..ne sais pas …..quel douleur insupportable dit il en se tenant les tempes

Il releva la tête , un filet de sang coulais de son nez , elle l'essuya ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivais mais jamais à ce point , son cœur battait à tout rompre , elle apella des secours , le médecin fut catégorique , le diagnostic tomba comme un bloc , Sakura cru que son cœur allait s'arrêtait , oui il s'agissait bel et bien d'une tumeur , bien trop grosse pour être extraite mais assez petite pour la faire souffrir pendant quelques mois encore , Sakura ne pus retenir un cri de détresse et de tombe à genoux , le monde , ce monde qu'elle avait toujours aimé , la trahissait , il allait lui prendre celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde , comment ça pouvait être possible de passer du bonheur au désespoir en une seule petite seconde, Shaolan sortait de la pièce d'examen , il avait retrouvé quelques couleurs , Sakura essuya ses larmes et demanda au médecin avant que son mari n'arrive :

il lui reste combien de temps ?

trois mois au plus

…..si peu

je compati…

merci docteur

au revoir

Elle se précipita vers le chinois et le serra dans ses bras, il caressa les cheveux de sa bien aimée , il prit son visage entre ses mains et vit que ses beaux yeux avait versé des larmes , il fit la moue en lui demandant la raison , elle répondit simplement qu'elle avait eu très peur , il ne fut pas si convaincu qu'il en donnait l'air mais ne dis rien , ils rentrèrent main dans la main , pour elle la vie c'était arrête , elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus le même alors que non il était le même , elle ne l'avait pas mit au courant mais elle avait le sentiment qu'au fond de son cœur il le savait .Elle faisait comme si leur vie ensemble serait éternelle , déjà huit ans qu'il s'aimait ….Elle lui souriait , c'était au petit déjeuner , il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser , elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et prolongea se baiser , peut être allais t-il partir demain, elle devait profité de ce reste .Elle se coucha sur lui et caressa du bout des doigts sa peau pour plonger son regard dans le sien puis elle se pencha et lui donna un baiser plus doux , plus vivant que jamais , comment elle la maîtresse des cartes ne pouvait elle rien faire contre cette fatalité. Déjà un mois depuis la nouvelle , elle était oppresse par l'angoisse , quelques jours plus tard Shaolan et elle se promenais sur le bord de l'eau , jour de repos dans sa tournée , elle serrais sa main un peu plus fort , elle le regardait comme jamais , le soleil brillait un peu moins fort que d'habitude en été , il lâcha sa main et se mit à courir à peine affaibli par son état , elle se lança à sa poursuite .Elle eut à peine le temps de réalise ce qui se passait qu'il s'effondrait sur le sable , elle s'approcha de lui un peu plus vite et lança en rigolant :

chéri c'est pas drôle !!!

……pas de réponse

Elle se pencha sur lui les yeux pleins de larmes, il était vraiment pâle, il entrouvrit les yeux et murmura juste :

mon ange, la lumière de mes jours noirs, je t'aime plus que tout …..tu m'a caché ma fin imminente et je sais que c'était pour mon bien, je te le redis je t'aime, je vais rejoindre les cieux, promet moi de continuer à vivre

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, des larmes coulant en abondance sur ses joues, elle prit la main de Shaolan dans la sienne, elle semblait soudain si fragile :

ne pars pas je t'en prit …..ne me laisse pas

…..n'es pas peur moi je n'es pas peur de mourir, j'ai juste peur pour toi allons fais moi cette promesse sinon ma mort ne serra que tourment

je ….je te le jure dit elle a contre cœur

merci mon ange …..

Il serra faiblement la main de sa dulcinée et l'attira dans ses bras pour un dernier et ultime baiser , doux tendre , vivant , un baiser unique qu'elle ne pourrait oublier , leur lèvres se séparèrent , ses yeux c'était fermé , elle trembla et hurla de toute ses forces , des dizaine de gens se pressèrent autour d'eux , la plupart reconnaissais et ne venait voir que le malheur de celle que tout le monde envie , une ambulance arriva , mais ce ne fut que pour lui annonçait ce qu'elle savait déjà , les jambes ne la portèrent pas , elle s'écroula dans les bras d'un passant mais se remit sur ses jambes relevant la tête , elle devait tenir sa promesse malgré la douleur insoutenable qu'il l'habitait , elle fut rejointe par sa meilleure amie , elle pleurait a moitié et la serra dans ses bras , Sakura émit un faible son et recommença a pleure , la délivrance de l'enterrement ne tarda pas à venir .Elle se sentait un peu mieux mais la douleur était douleur était toujours là toujours plus dur a ne pas montrer et à surmonter .Arriva le jour du commencement de la nouvelle tournée , elle monta sur scène cherchant des yeux inconsciemment le visage …son visage mais bien sur il n'était pas là , elle prit le micro , ramena ses cheveux en arrière et dit d'une toute petite voix :

cher ami, cher public vous etes tout ce qui me reste ….ce mois ci, j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais plus que ma vie, que j'aimais plus que tout, j'ai perdu ma force de vivre, je vais chanter pour lui, je suis sur qu'il m'entend d'où il est mon ange, je chante pour lui mes amis ….vous, je vous aime

Le batteur commença à battre la mesure suivis par des flûtes traversière et des violons et même quelques notes de guitare, elle ferma les yeux, sa voix plus pure, plus enchanteresse que jamais s'éleva, aussitôt le silence se fit et quelques briquets s'allumèrent dans la pénombre :

_Oh mon bel amour _

_Tu es partit un beau jour _

_Tes derniers mots pour moi à jamais grave _

_Je te le dis mon amour c'est pour toujours que je te le donne _

_Wo ai oh oui wo ai mon ange _

_Je sais que de là haut tu veilles sur moi _

_La promesse que je t'es faites en ce jour sombre et à la fois si chaud _

_Tu m'as dit de vivre _

_Vivre mais pour qui _

_Sans toi ma vie n'est rien _

_Mais tôt ou tard un sourire brillera sur mes lèvres seulement pour toi _

_Ta présence invisible à mes cotés me redonne la force de vivre _

_Oui ma force de vivre c'est toi pour toujours a jamais _

_Même si tu n'es plus là véritablement à mes cotés _

_Les larmes que j'ai verse emporte un peu plus de ma vie _

_Mais je le promet je me reprendrais _

_N'es pas peur d'où tu es je te l'es dit, je l'es jure que je vivrais _

_Sans toi c'est dur _

_Mais ils sont là et ton amour habite mes yeux _

_Wo ai pour toujours et à jamais _

Elle se tus , plus personne ne respirait ou presque tous retenait leur souffle , elle se laissa tomber à genoux en pleurant , ils se mirent alors a fredonne , une chanson , la première chanson qu'il lui avait écrite , elle regarda son public et un sourire dansa sur ses lèvres , elle aperçu plus lumineux que les autres , un visage , son visage souriait nimbait de lumière céleste , de majestueuse ailes dans son dos , il lui fit un clin d'œil et murmure mais cela couvrit tout le reste

ta force de vivre retrouve, je t'aime moi aussi à jamais

Il disparu, elle se releva et hurla d'une voix pure :

- Merci, la force de vivre me fais avancé


End file.
